I Love You, Forever
by Jung Ki Mi
Summary: Why is her life full of misery? Most of it all started when he came into her life. She was his obsession. He loved her, but she didn't. She was suppose to die soon, but he's making her death approach quicker. ItachiOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****영완히...사란해요 (I Love You...Forever)**

**Summary: He loved her, but she didn't. She is his obsession, but she is willing to die if he won't let go. If anyone touches her, it's over for them. ItachiOC.  
**

**Warning: Fluffy until later chapters. Upcoming chapters will slowly start to turn dark. :)**

* * *

Hana sat in her hospital bed holding her baby brother, Ricky, in her arms. She rocked him back and forth as he stared at her, trying to reach out and touch her face.

"It won't be long until I leave this world..." Hana said sadly, but she continued to smile. "Because of the eye cancer I was diagnosed with, I'm not able to see no more than an arms length away..." She set her brother down. He crawled around on her lap, he eventually stood up, supporting himself with Hana's chest. "I hope mom and dad tell you about me when I leave you. I really want you to be a good boy when you grow up, so promise me that you will grow up to be that." Kitana said as she held her brother's hands in hers. Ricky responded by lightly giggling. "That's a good boy."

Hana didn't notice a man standing at her doorway. He was tall, muscular and handsome. He stared at her, admiring her beautiful smile. He smiled at her before he left. He had been secretly watching her for a long time. His name is Itachi Uchiha. His father is one of the best doctors in the hospital, and his father expects that Itachi follows his footsteps. Too bad Itachi has very little interest in becoming a doctor, until today.

--

_Knock knock_

Hana looked up to look at the door. She lightly giggled at herself. She couldn't see the door at all, she is almost blind for goodness sake...

"Come in." She called out. The door instantly opened. Hana knew that there were more than two people walking in.

"Hello Hana. We have very good news today. Today, Itachi Uchiha, the son of the head doctor of this hospital, has signed up to be...how do you say it...your guardian for a while." The nurse happily informed her.

"...A...guardian?" Hana questioned. "Do you mean like, someone who will help me out and take care of me?" Hana said as she tried to get a look at Itachi, but he was too blurry because of her vision.

"Yes. He already signed all the paper work. So from now on, he will be helping you out. It's a good thing he had taken an interest in eye cancer, you would've been stuck with one of those crusty nurses, like me." The nurse laughed. Hana gently smiled. "Well, I'll leave you two to it!" She said as she left. The door silently closed, signalling that she had left.

Hana waited for Itachi to say something, but he kept silent. Hana tried to look at his figure; he was tall, has dark hair, dark eyes, and muscular...but her eyes could have been lying...

Minutes had passed by. None of them spoke. Hana thought that maybe she could spark up a conversation, so she opened her mouth and--

"Tell me about your condition." Itachi calmly said; he had cut off her train of thought. He sat down on the chair next to her hospital bed.

"Um. Well...I do have eye cancer. But I guess I have it luckier than others. I'm still able to see, but very minimally. I have good sight only from an arms length away. Other than that, it's too blurry." Hana said as she stuck her hands out, almost as if she is confirming that she can only see from an arms length away. She dropped her arms and smiled as she turned to Itachi. "It's a shame, I can't see anyone properly, I can't even remember how my mother looks like." She said sadly.

"Do you know how I look like?" Itachi asked curiously. Hana stared at him, then she squinted her eyes.

"Nope. But even if you are within arms length, it's still kinda blurry." Hana lightly giggled. "But I mostly remember things by touching them and trying to picture it in my mind." Hana puffed her cheeks, seeming a bit tired. Itachi smiled at her.

"Why don't you touch my face, just to remember your guardian." Itachi said, interested in her answer.

"Sure why not?" Hana said as she scooted closer to him. She reached out and touched his face. She was hesitant at first, but she then slowly moved her hands around his face. His skin was soft, his features were smooth yet sharp. "You seem handsome." Hana laughed as her face turned slightly pink. Itachi smiled as he placed his hands on Hana's face. Hana froze as his hands slithered around her neck and cheek. She slowly retreated her hands, but Itachi instantly grabbed her hands and placed them back on the sides of his head. Itachi slowly brought her face closer to his. They were now only a few centimeters away. Hana's eyes widened. But before anything happened, Itachi retreated his hands and ruffled her hair.

"Come on, I bet you're hungry." Itachi said as he lifted Hana out of bed and held her hand tightly in his. He then walked her out of her room and brought her to a near store located in the hospital. Hana was confused, but she decided to dismiss what just happened. Itachi stared at her as they both waited in line. Hana stood closer to Itachi and held onto his arm when she sensed many people around her. Itachi smiled. Once they reached the counter, Itachi had ordered a coffee for himself and a burger and a drink for Hana. They sat down in a nearby food court and ate their food in silence.

"I remembered that when I was walking by your room, you were talking to your brother, about how you are going to leave this world soon. What do you mean by that?" Itachi said curiously. Hana stopped drinking her burger and thought for a moment.

"Well, because of the eye cancer. It could spread, and it will eventually weaken my body and then...you know..." Hana said happily, almost as if she didn't care. "I may seem strong now, but truthfully, compared to my normal self without the cancer, I seem dull." Hana smiled. Itachi brought his hand up to her face and wiped away crumbs that were stuck on her face.

"You shouldn't think lowly of yourself. You seem like you don't care whether you die or not." Itachi said.

"I do care, but I would rather not bring sadness to those around me." Hana smiled. She then yawned. Itachi stood up and led Hana back to her room. Her lifted her onto her bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"You seem tired. Get some rest." Itachi said as he brushed Hana's hair away from her eyes. He then kissed her forehead.

"Um...can you stay here until I fall asleep?" Hana asked, slightly embarrassed. Itachi caressed her cheek.

"Sure." He simply said. Hana smiled before she slowly closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, Hana had completely fallen asleep. Itachi watched her as she slowly inhaled and exhaled. Itachi brought his lips to her neck and gently placed a kiss on the crook of her neck.

'Not yet, just not yet.' Itachi thought.

* * *

Don't get it? You will =P

How did you guys think of my first chapter? :D Don't worry, it seems bland at first but it will get better...I PROMISE!!

Please review! Any suggestions for upcoming chapters are welcomed as well!

Oh and a random comment, lots of my ideas come from the Korean dramas I watch :D

Flames are welcomed. But don't be too mean!


	2. Chapter 2

Hana shifted and mumbled in her sleep. She slowly cracked her eyes open and scanned her room.

"Itachi?" She called out. No one answered her. She then erupted several coughs, each one was painful. She coughed uncontrollably and finally ended up splattering blood on her clothes from the uncontrolled coughs. "Great..." She said in a croaky voice. She got out of bed and walked out of the room, supporting herself with the wall. She could tell it was early in the morning since hardly anyone was there.

Hana squinted her eyes to get a better look around her. No one seemed to be interested in the almost-blind girl walking around. Hana puffed her cheeks and decided to walk back to her room. When she turned around, she bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry." She quietly said.

"What are you doing out here alone?" A familiar voice said. Hana looked up and instantly recognized him.

"Oh...uh...hi Itachi!" She yelled as she placed her hands on his chest. She immediately turned happy. Itachi responded back by lightly laughing and stroking her face.

"Now tell me, why are you out here without a supervisor?" He questioned her as he brought his hand to the back of her head. Hana seemed to turn a little sad.

"I was bored!" She wailed. Itachi smiled at her, but instantly frowned when he saw blood on her shirt.

"Why is there blood on your shirt?" He asked as he pulled on stains. Hana looked down to stare at what he was pointing at.

"Oh that...it's nothing really. I was coughing a bit and that came out." Hana said, not too concerned about it. Itachi sighed.

"Don't be so careless about your health. Come on, I'm taking you to get a check up." Itachi said as he gave her a piggy backed. He brought her back to her room and called for a nurse. The nurse inspected Hana's throat.

"Do you have any breathing problems?" The nurse questioned Hana.

"Nope." She simply said.

"...Are you sure...?" The nurse said, obviously not believing her.

"Nope." She simple said. The nurse sighed.

"It appears to be that she does has some difficulty breathing. So I suggest that you monitor her carefully, she seems pretty careless." The nurse said. Hana stared at her in disbelief. The nurse left the room, leaving Hana and Itachi in an awkward silence once again.

"Like I said, please be more careful about your health. You may say you're about to die soon, but good things could happen." Itachi became worried when Hana looked at him like he was crazy. She finally relaxed.

"Okay..." Hana said in a timid voice. Itachi walked towards Hana and embraced her. Hana didn't seem to care or notice how he was looking at her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Itachi asked as he gently placed her head on his shoulder.

"I feel a bit...weird and not like the usual days, but I'm all right I guess." Hana tiredly said. Itachi lifted her off of him and held her hand in his.

"Let's get you food and find you a change of clothes." Itachi calmly said. Hana nodded as they left the room. While walking, Hana began to slowly decrease her walking speed, seeming quite dazed. She then stumbled and almost fell, if it weren't for Itachi's strong arms. "You okay?" Itachi seemed worried. Hana shook her head and smiled, trying to convince Itachi that she was fine. So they continued to walk. Suddenly, Hana's head began to hurt and painfully pulse and she felt extremely tired. She then quietly began to pant as her eyes slowly began to close.

"...Itachi...I...don't...feel so...well..." Hana slurred her words together. As soon as Itachi began to turn his head to face Hana, she went limp and collapsed on the floor. Itachi's eyes widened. He quickly bent down and held her body.

"Hana...Hana!" He called out to her as he lightly tapped her cheek. Still, she didn't move. He placed a finger under her nose to check if she was breathing. She wasn't. He used two fingers and placed them under her chin to check her heart beat. It was deathly slow. Itachi wasted no more time and quickly scooped her up into his arms and ran through the hallways to find a doctor. He then spotted his father.

"Son, what's wrong?" His father said as Itachi approached him. He then noticed Hana in his arms. "What's wrong?" His father's tone changed.

"She's dying!" Itachi said in a dead serious tone. His father immediately led him to an available hospital bed and there he placed Hana. His father inspected her quickly and then began to do CPR. But that did nothing. He silently cursed at himself. Itachi then threw himself at Hana and did mouth to mouth. He blew air into her lungs, at the same time her chest was rising and falling, in a breathing motion. Suddenly, she began to violently cough as blood spilled out of her mouth. Her coughs soon subsided, she began to breathe normally. Itachi and his father were relieved. Itachi grabbed a couple of tissues and began to wipe away the blood on her face. His father seemed happy.

"It seems like you know what you're doing." His father said out loud. Itachi didn't really listen.

"I learned a lot when I came here." Itachi replied as he continued to clean Hana. His father smiled once again and began to walk out of the room. He stopped mid-step.

"She seems special; you better hold onto her." His father said before he left. Itachi mentally smiled at himself.

'She definitely is special.' He thought to himself. He quickly grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it over her mouth. He sat down on a chair and patiently waited for her to wake. But he soon fell asleep.

--

Hana coughed a little more before she cracked her eyes open. She sat up and clutched her head in pain. She was about to fall back, but strong arms caught her before she landed on her back. She turned her head to look at who those pair of arms belonged to. Itachi. He gave her a quick smile, then he quickly kissed her cheek.

"What happened?" Hana asked as she rubbed both of her eyes. Itachi smiled again and brought her closer to him as he hugged her.

"I'm not too sure. But I'm guessing that you had breathing problems...and the eye cancer is starting to spread..." Itachi said almost sadly.

"...Oh..." Hana replied. She tried to take off the oxygen mask, but Itachi placed it back on her.

"You need your rest, go ahead and sleep." Itachi said before he used one of his hands and placed it over Hana's eyes. Hana was about to protest, but she was too tired to speak any longer. She slowly closed her eyes as Itachi rocked her back and forth like a small child. She soon fell asleep. Itachi watched her tiny form as she cuddles closer to him; he loved how she comfortably slept in his arms and how much she reminded him of a baby.

'There is nothing I will do to have you by my side forever...' Itachi darkly thought.

* * *

I know, I know...some parts were awkward :P

I just didn't know how to put it, but nevertheless, I hope you liked this chapter :D

...Too much fluffiness eh? :)

Oh well! It's cute like that! But don't worry; if you don't like fluffyness, just wait until the later chapters come out :O


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner! I was meant to update this .... 3weeks ago but I totally forgot! So, just to tell you guys...IM NOT DEAD :D Please enjoy! I didn't have enough time to edit this so if there are mistakes...SORRY!!

* * *

Hana rolled from side to side, feeling extremely uncomfortable in her sleep. She finally shot up in a sitting position, feeling completely annoyed. She looked around her new room she was in. No one seemed to be in the room. But she did notice a tray of food lying on her bedside, so she decided to stuff it in her mouth and finish everything that was given to her. She later got bored of waiting for some one to arrive, so she lied down on the bed and began to rest again. Soon, the door opened and some one walked in. She looked up at the person and recognized him as Itachi. She gently smiled as he approached. He touched her face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, thanks." Hana said as she sat up. She began to stretch her stiff limbs and cramped muscles.

"Do you know what today is?" Itachi asked. Hana thought for a moment.

"Nope, I don't think so." Hana said with a shrug.

"It's Christmas." Itachi finally said. Hana's eyes shot wide open.

"You serious? Ugh! I didn't even know! I was stuck in the hospital for so long I don't even remember my dates!" Hana yelled. Itachi seemed amused. He then brought out something from behind him and handed it to Hana.

"This is for you." Itachi said. Hana stared at it, and then stared at Itachi.

"What? I didn't even get you anything!" Hana said sadly.

"It's ok, just open it." Itachi said as he insisted Hana by pushing it closer to her. Hana wasted no more time; she quickly untied the ribbons on the box and opened it. She didn't exactly know what it was so she felt it with her hands. It was soft, and large. She soon figured out that it was a large teddy bear with a heart-shaped necklace around its neck. Hana's mouth dropped open as she continued to smile.

"A teddy bear! I love it, thank you!" Hana yelled as she swung her around Itachi's neck and gave him a sweet hug. She caught Itachi by surprise, but he quickly snaked his arms around her waist.

"I have to get going, so you are going to have to spend Christmas without me. But don't worry; you are going to have another supervisor, but just for today." Itachi informed her as he released her from his hug. Hana seemed sad.

"Ok." Hana said with a smile. Itachi smiled back and patted her head. He stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Merry Christmas." Itachi called out before he left. Soon, the new supervisor entered the room. Hana guessed he was a male as well.

"Hi!" Hana called out. The man laughed.

"Hi there." The man said. When he got closer, she was sure that he was a male, a handsome male for one. "My name is Koji, I'm your new supervisor."

--

Koji had taken Hana out for some fresh air outside. She had fun throwing snowballs at him and laughing when he hit her.

As she walked back to her room, Koji had left her to do something. So she walked to her room alone. When she opened the door, she noticed a bundle of red objects on her bed. She walked closer to it and inspected it. It was a large bouquet of roses. She squinted her eyes and read the little card in the bouquet of roses.

'To my lonely Christmas friend. From the one who couldn't be there.' She read out loud. Her jaw dropped.

"What? That idiot!" She screamed as she quietly laughed.

"Who's the idiot?" Hana heard someone say from behind her. She quickly whipped around only to have the face of the person right in front of her.

"Itachi!" Hana screamed when he tightly embraced her.

"I decided to just drop by once more." Itachi simply said before he released her. "Well, I'm off now. I'll see you tomorrow." Hana waved before he left. After a few moments of complete silence, Koji entered the room. His thumb was pointing back, like he was pointing at something.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Oh, Itachi. My original supervisor." Hana smiled. Koji smiled back as he pulled her into a sweet hug. She kindly hugged him back, but when he didn't pull back, she became a bit uncomfortable. "Uhh...Koji--"

"I think I've fallen for your charms already." Koji finally said. Hana just stared at his shoulder, falling into complete daze. She then gently pushed at his arms, trying to get him away. But he wouldn't budge.

"But all we really did was eat and play in the snow. I don't think you could see anything from that..." Hana said simply. Koji laughed as he squeezed their bodies closer together. Hana gave an inaudible grunt as she tried to work her way out of his grip.

"You have no idea." He said as he finally let go of her body. He then leaned in and gently pecked her lips. Hana gasped as Koji smiled and stroked her face lovingly, he slowly slid an arm around her waist. Hana tried pushing him away from her as hard as she could, just to get him away from him, but Koji was too strong for her. He kept her in place in his arms.

"Koji, I'm sorry, but..." Hana paused for a minute, trying to think of something to say. "...I don't like you that way. Besides, we just met." Hana was scared; she thought that he might go berserk because of her words. Koji sighed as he continued to stroke her face.

"It doesn't matter; the only thing that matters is that I like you." He said as he watched Hana's face, she was trying to avoid his gaze. He didn't care whether Hana liked him or not, just as long as she knew, then it was fine to him.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't play along like this!" Hana said, finally turning angry as she harshly shoved him away from her. Koji frowned.

"Now that isn't so nice..." Koji said in a dark but playful tone as he approached Hana once more. Hana wasn't scared, she was beyond angry.

"Stay away!" Hana yelled as she tried to duck under him, trying to dodge him and get to the door. But before she was able to escape, Koji grabbed her from the back and secured his arms around her waist, making her unable to move away from him. "Somebody! Help!" Hana screamed, pleading for someone to come. "Somebody! He—" Hana couldn't finish her sentence because Koji roughly slapped his hand around her mouth and brought her head to rest against his shoulder. Hana tried to lift her head up but his hand crushed her into his shoulder.

"You don't want anyone to know about this do you?" Koji leaned close to her ear, trying to hush her as she began to shake uncontrollably and chatter her teeth. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt his fingers slowly working its way up her shirt. Without thinking, Hana elbowed him in the chest as hard as she could. He released his grip on her and held onto his aching chest. Hana quickly scrambled out of the room, running past nurses and patients that looked and stared. She quickly ran into a closet and locked the door, hoping that he would not find her.

Itachi was watching the whole scene with his own eyes. He was just about to leave when he heard Hana scream. He is grinding his teeth hard, but his outer appearance looked was stoic.

"Tch..." Itachi whispered under his breath. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number; he then placed it on his ear. "Father, I can't be there for the Christmas party...yeah...bye..." Itachi hung up his phone and continued to watch Koji holding his chest.

Oh, he can't wait to finish him.

* * *

Ooohhhh! Itachi's darkside has finally shown...but very minimally... :)

And yes, Christmas has already passed but I just had to include it in here xD

Also, I've been reading over my other chapters and my other story a while ago, and I found out that I've been doing so terribly!! I hardly ever edit or check over my chapters....so basically every chapter you guys have been reading has been...an outline...which is why chapters aren't really into depth in anything...I wish I wasn't so lazy...because I would've been able to give you guys a better story .


	4. Chapter 4

Pshhhh!! I knew I would forget to add this chapter during the weekend -.-

But I just have to add...I'm not dead :D Nor will I be until....60 years from now :D

I'm hoping...

Anyways, enjoy!! I did this chapter in like...an hour? So...if there are any mistakes...please forgive me! As usual... :P

* * *

Hana slept peacefully in her bed, completely forgetting the world as she dreamt. She slightly stirred in her sleep.

Itachi watched her as she slept. He had been watching her ever since the incident with Koji. He was at least glad that she didn't see him when she was running out of the room. He was also glad that Hana was alright when he retrieved her.

--

_Flashback_

_Hana sat in the corner of the room, slightly crying in fear, but mostly in annoyance. She didn't know whether she should leave the room and hide elsewhere or wait for dawn, when Itachi would've made it back. She mentally sighed._

_She didn't care about that at all, she was starving and she wanted to sleep, but she felt that if she did, he would come when she least expected it. She had ran into the room at approximately 2 in the afternoon, and had no idea how long she had been stuck in here._

_She curled into a ball and dug her face into her chest, breathing heavily as she sobbed again. Suddenly the door opened. Her heart almost stopped. She didn't need to look up to wonder who the person was. It was probably Koji himself. Hana tried to dig deeper into the corner, hoping that somehow there was a trap door. The figure stood in front Hana. She could feel his eyes looming over her. The figure then bent down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She immediately flinched._

_"Hana..." The figure called it. The voice didn't belong to Koji. She slowly lifted her head to look at the figure. It was Itachi._

_"I-Itach-chi!" Hana sobbed as she shakily placed her arms around his neck. Itachi slid his arms around her waist as Hana cried into his shoulder._

_After a while, Hana had completely relaxed and was limp in Itachi's arms. She was asleep. Itachi smiled at her peaceful form and gently carried her bridal style to her room, completely ignoring the patients and nurses staring at him. _

--

Itachi sighed as he remembered her frightened look when he went to get her. He was then broken from his train of thought when he heard her sneeze. She then shifted from side to side, still having kept her eyes closed.

"Are you awake?" Itachi called out. Immediately, Hana's eyes slowly opened, she then looked up at him. Itachi crawled onto her bed and placed Hana on his lap. He began to stroke her hair. "What happened yesterday?" He asked, trying to be as gentle as he can to the very scared Hana.

"Koji wasn't...normal..." Hana's speech became slow and slurred.

"How?"

"...I don't really know...he was being...obsessive?" She said in a timid voice. Itachi smiled.

"Don't worry...he was...taken care of..." Itachi mentally smiled. Hana looked at him confusingly. "Come, I'll show you what I mean." Itachi said as he led Hana to a hallway where hardly anyone ever walks in. He then stopped in front of a door and turned around to look at Hana. "I will leave you in this room for a while, make sure you take every bit of this room by yourself." Itachi said before he left off, leaving Hana to enter the room herself.

She couldn't help but feel scared. The eerie feeling radiating off of the room was a bit frightening. But being brave, she opened the door to a very dark room. She walked in a little more, trying to find a light switch but the door slammed shut, and a strong force threw her into the room. She landed on all fours and immediately had an overwhelming smell of dead flesh. When she lifted her hands from the ground, they were sticky with a disgusting smell of flesh as well. Suddenly the lights flickered on and off.

Hana gave a frightening scream as tears escaped from her eyes. The scene in front of her almost scared her to death.

It was a dead body, with its guts spilled all over the floor and blood soaking the ground. There seemed to be sharp objects stuck in its body, but it was hard to make it out with the guts hanging over the large opened wound in its stomach. Suddenly the t.v. in the corner of the room turned on. She had been completely oblivious of the rest of the items in the room, truly, the dead body would've first caught your attention.

Hana moved closer to the t.v., making sure she didn't step on any of the flesh that was scattered across the room. The video played as Hana watched intently.

_Itachi was dragging Koji into the room she was standing._

_"What were you just doing to Hana?" Itachi said with venom dripping from his words. Koji laughed. _

_"I knew you were watching, but it was obvious what I was doing to her." Koji stared at him with an evil glare as he smiled._

_"You won't get away with this. You've hurt her, now you have to pay the price." Itachi said as he slowly approached Koji, with the intent to kill him._

_"You want me dead do you? Go ahead, kill me. It's not like Hana will really like you back if you showed her this video, right?" Koji evilly smiled._

_"Oh, so I see you spotted the camera. Hm...I guess you aren't as dumb as I thought you would be. Good job. But being smart doesn't really help you in this situation." Itachi said before he quickly charged at Koji with a large dagger that seemed to appear from out of nowhere. And that's when the bloody mess began._

Hana couldn't believe it. She looked at the dead body as the video kept on playing.

"...K-ko...ji..." Hana said before she quickly crawled to his body. She wanted to touch his face, but she didn't have the guts to do so. She began to heavily sob as she continued to look at his dead body. His face was almost unrecognizable. "...He d-didn't h-have to do this to h-him..." Hana said out loud. She didn't have enough energy so she collapsed on the floor, completely in shock as she heard what was going on in the video. Koji was screaming out in pain and Itachi seemed to have fun destroying his body. The blood that was on the floor quickly soaked into her clothes. Once the screams died down, she lifted her head to look at the t.v. screen.

The position of Koji's body had been the same. Itachi threw his dagger on the floor and looked at the video camera.

Itachi gave a cold glare in the direction of the camera. His eyes were crimson red. Then the screen turned black.

Hana couldn't stop crying as she stared at the blank screen. She then got this scary feeling in the pit of her stomach. She slowly turned around to face where the video camera was. Her eyes widened.

The red light was flashing. It was video recording her the whole time.

--

I hope you guys got what the last line said xP

If not...I'm really bad at making a bad scary scene

LOL! Regardless, I'm gonna continue to make 'bad scary scenes' anyways :P

Review pls!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Ah!! I have...practically the whole story written out...but you readers can probably see that all...if not most chapters were poorly edited and written.

IT'S TRUE! I don't really edit my chapters cuz I'm lazy :|

SORRY! I would if I had the time!

* * *

She stared at the video camera. The red light was blinking, signaling that it was recording.

"Itachi..." Hana whispered. The red light instantly stopped blinking. Hana's heartbeat began to increase rapidly.

"He's going to kill me like what he did to Koji!" Hana whispered to herself. She hugged herself as she kneeled over Koji's body. She looked at the body, believing that that's how her body is going to look like in a few minutes.

Hana broke out of her scared state and ran to the door. She ferociously pulled and turned the door knob, but it wouldn't budge at all.

"Somebody open the door!" Hana screamed. But she remembered, hardly anyone walked by this hallway. She is stuck in her own grave. She then ran around the room frantically trying to find a hiding spot if she could, or maybe a window. Luckily, she found a small window, so she ran at it and tried to open it, but it was sealed shut.

Suddenly, she heard shuffling from behind her. Hana sealed her eyes shut, too scared that Itachi had already reached the room and he is holding a weapon. She exhaled painfully through her nose and slowly turned around. Her eyes went wide and her gasp had been caught in her throat. It wasn't Itachi, but it was Koji's dead body coming to life. She suppressed a scream as she quickly used the leg of a chair to shatter the window.

Hana tried crawling through the window but the broken glass had scratched her leg so bad that it made her leg hard to move. Before she could pull her leg out of the room, Koji had one of his large hands wrapped around her ankle, trying to pull her back into the room. Hana screamed at his aggressive as he sloppily trailed kisses from her ankle to near her sacred area.

Before he could reach it, his hand suddenly released her leg as someone pulled him away from her. Without any hesitation, she successfully pulled her leg out of the room and now she stood on one of the building roofs. Her bad vision made it hard for her to search for a ladder, but she managed to find one. She ran to the ladder and climbed down it to another building. She frantically tried looking for another ladder that lead her to a lower building. She spotted one but her aching and scratched up leg slowed her down. She quickly tried to limp to the ladder but she screamed as a body forced her to the ground as they both slid on the rough concrete floor.

Hana coughed heavily as she felt a large amount of blood rising from her throat. Her head and leg are bleeding heavily and her body was covered in terrible cuts and scratches. The body ontop of hers got off of her back.

After she coughed no more, Hana turned around quickly and saw a blurry Itachi watching her with a worried expression. He walked closer to her, but Hana quickly scooted backwards. Itachi quickly walked to her, but Hana quickly stood up and limped backwards. He grabbed her forearms in a tight grip and rammed her back into a wall. Hana kept her head down, trying to stop herself from crying, but there was no use, she sobbed as Itachi watched her.

"D-don't k-kill me..." Hana pleaded when Itachi didn't say anything. Itachi seemed to relax.

"Why would I kill you?" Itachi said, slightly amused. He lifted her chin so she could have eye contact with him. But instead, she shut her eyes to avoid any eye contact. Itachi sighed.

"You killed Koji. I never asked for it!" Hana screamed as she began to sob even more. "...Why?" Itachi didn't want to answer, but she was forcing the answer out of him.

"Because...he was competition..." He simply said. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I've taken an interest in you." Hana froze. "And if he had taken an interest in you as well, then it would make me mad. Which is why I killed him. No one needs a second lover, you already have one." Itachi stroked her face lovingly.

"I can't love a murderer!" Hana screamed at him. Itachi's mood seem to darken. Without any warning, his fist slammed into her stomach. Hana felt all of the air in her lungs leave her. When she felt that she couldn't breathe in oxygen, she began to see black spots in her vision before she completely saw nothing.

Itachi stared at her limp body that lied on the floor, he then harshly kicked her in the stomach and she began to cough as she was trying to suck in as much oxygen as she can.

Suddenly, he heard heavy footsteps from behind; he turned to see Koji flying at him with a fist. Itachi easily dodged it, but Koji, instead of running back at Itachi, he naturally walked to Hana. He picked her up bridal style and held her in his arms while she was still lightly coughing.

"It's amazing what you did to me." Koji said as he stared at Hana's sleeping form. "You beat me to death, yet you somehow revived me, the funniest part is that my guts aren't scattered around anymore." Koji chuckled at himself. Koji did indeed look like nothing happened to him, he looked normal like the first time Hana had met him. "So what did you do to me you vampire." Koji sneered. Itachi smiled.

"I knew you weren't that stupid. How did you find out? You probably found out when I changed you, am I right?" Itachi crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. Koji laughed.

"I'm not an idiot, Itachi. You should know me better. But now that Hana hates you for killing me, I wonder who she will like better, hm?" Koji began to circle Itachi as he continued to carry Hana in his arms.

"Regardless, she will hate you for assaulting her." Itachi said simply. Koji had stopped circling Itachi once he was behind him. He then walked in front of Itachi so they met eye contact.

"You keep her for now. I'll take her later, no doubt about that. Let's see if she is actually happy when she is with you. I highly doubt that, so keep her." Koji shoved Hana into Itachi's arms. And with that, Koji jumped through the air and disappeared.

Itachi looked at Hana; blood is still dripping from her head and leg. So he quickly brought her back into the building. Several people screamed when they saw the bloody Hana in Itachi's arms. Itachi's father happened to be one of them.

"What happened to her?" His father yelled as he approached Itachi.

"...She tried to commit suicide." He lied. His father didn't seem pleased.

"Let's just get her to her room quickly." Itachi and his father ran as fast as they could until they reached her room.

After cleaning her wounds, bandaging her and changed her clothes. Itachi's father left and Itachi stayed by her side, holding onto her hand as he watched her scratched up face.

"You're in deep trouble." Itachi whispered in her ear.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for a while! I was busy trying to outline another story I had in mind...and this time...I EDITED IT!...okay maybe not :|

But I think my next story will be better than the ones I have already :P...maybe :|

Ok I'm random...so...please REVIEW!


End file.
